


Fun Facts about Deryn Sharp

by Porgles



Category: Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porgles/pseuds/Porgles
Summary: Blurbs about my favorite aspects of best air girl





	1. Chapter 1

  1. She knows a lot about airships



 

Alek knew it wasn’t a precisely polite or friendly thing to do, but he couldn’t help drifting away as his friend went on about cilia. Why had he been such a _dummkopf?_ Asking about how the ship might free balloon, he should have known his friend would go off into some ungodly scientific nonsense. Alek knew Latin, Greek, French, English, and Hungarian, yet he had no idea what the boy was saying. He tried to look like he was keeping up as Dylan poked him in the ribs and pointed to bits of flesh that was a bit greener than the rest. At the end of every sentence he added an appropriate “Huh,” “Right then,” or “Is that so?”

 

Not for the first time Alek wished there was a way to politely escape the conversation. The more Dylan spoke, the less anything made sense, and the harder it was to pretend to keep up. Alek felt his cheeks reddening as his dull responses became more and more frequent.

 

Dylan was unaware of this, Alek doubted the boy would notice if his audience changed from a clueless prince to a message lizard. He didn’t seem to want to stop any time soon, that was for sure. Alek rallied his determination and spoke before Dylan could take another breath, “Well I have to go to engines now.”

 

For a moment he feared that the boys pride had been hurt, but then Dylan strolled in the direction of the engine pods, picking up exactly where he left off.

 

Perhaps the boy might someday realize that not everyone cared about aeronautics as much as he did, but for now the bowel movements of message lizards seemed a bit more important.


	2. Chapter 2

  1. She is awkward when it comes to love



 

It had been a week since that kiss on the spine, and Deryn didn’t quite know what to think. Alek had said plainly enough that ‘She was his future’, and the kisses hinted he fancied her, but neither of them quite knew what happens next. Deryn wondered if she was meant to be all delicate now, if Alek expected her to be a proper girl in skirts, waiting for him to do something daft and chivalrous. If that was the case, he could get stuffed.

 

Still, it seemed a bit…inappropriate to kiss until some agreements were made. If being the little sister of Jaspert Sharp taught her anything, it was that you can’t always assume boys understand you. They hadn’t really _discussed_ the topic precisely. Alek had said in that interview with Malone some blather about lucky Austria and a marriage.

 

Deryn’s hand shot up to slap her beet red face without her telling it to. _Marriage?_ She felt like beating the silly idea right out of her skull. In her haste she knocked an inkbottle off her desk and onto her left shoe. She cursed as she felt the black liquid sink into her foot. She got up shakily, still pink. Not for the first time Deryn thanked the lady Boffin for kicking the other middies off the ship and granting Deryn her own cabin. For a brief moment Deryn cringed at what this would look like to Newkirk and the other middies.

 

Trying to protect the carpet from the ink, Deryn hopped over to her bed on one foot. She yanked her ruined shoe off, then grimaced. It had already sunk into her sock, and a bit was seeping through her pant leg. The sock came off too, and Deryn set to work rummaging through her trunk for a pair of trousers. The only clean pair was stuffed at the very bottom. The first pair she ever wore as Dylan almost a year ago. They fit tight around her hips, and just barely covered her ankles. It would have to do until she could clean a bigger pair. Scowling, she began to dig for another pair of socks when she heard a knock on the door.

 

Of course it was Alek, the reason for this mess. Deryn hoped the color had drained a bit from her face and let him in. As the door slid shut, she realized they were alone. They had been alone before, but they hadn’t been kissing back then. Deryn wondered of he wanted to…

 

_SLAP_

 

Deryn smacked her red face again to stop herself from even thinking it. The thoughts in her head were completely barking mad.


End file.
